


Coffee

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Iggy being a sexy bitch as usual, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: Posted this on my tumblr so thought Id post it here too: Iggy wanted Coffee.





	Coffee

Smiling you greeted the person coming through the door. “ Welcome to Coffee Stop may i take your order?”

The woman across from the counter frowned ordering a Choco-latte which was a latte with chocolate and a chocobo shaped cookie came with it. “It better be piping hot or else ill toss it straight into that pretty face of yours” she remarked. When she paid she literally tossed her money at you.

Every day there was atleast one asshole that would do something like that. It annoyed you but there was little you could do as you bent down to get the coins she threw at you.

“ Hurry up! I don’t have all day unlike you! I have work to do instead of sleeping my way to the top.” The woman yelled as you picked the coins up. This was a textbook example of a lady who was struggling with being confident in her own looks and taking it out on you.

You were a bit on the curvy side so a lot of clothes would accentuate certain assets that you had. Some people told you to lose weight, that you’d be really pretty then but you smiled and told them you were beautiful the way you were.

That didnt stop your mind from wandering to the dark corners of your mind where you heard a little voice agreeing with them.

“ Miss.. perhaps you should show her some leniency..as it was because your hand slipped to which you almost threw your money at the young lady that she is to pick it up from the floor.” You heard a voice speak. As you rose you looked into the most beautiful pair of sea foam orbs that seemed to belong to the customer that was standing behind the woman.

“Now don’t you go making excuses for the girl!” She snapped at the man as she took the money from your hands.“ Nevermind ill go somewhere else.” Fuming she left the shop, the man approaching the counter.

“ Are you alright Miss? She seemed quite the …handful” He looked you over for any possible sign of distress. He saw you were shaking slightly but the smile on your face told Ignis not press the subject.

“ My apologies sir… Welcome to Coffee Stop..may I take your order?” You had thrown yourself back into the routine as that was for the best.

“ An Ebony special please.. make it a large. ” An Ebony special was Ebony Coffee but with a random added flavor. He handed you the money watching you work after you handed him his change. “ Who’s name should I write on it Sir?”

“ Ignis is fine..” He walked to the end of the counter where the drinks were handed to their recipient. “ Have a nice day sir.”

“ You as well Miss.”

For a day that started like shit it sure seemed like it got a whole lot better all of a sudden as the man was beyond regular means of handsome.

Every day around the time Ignis would come in to get a drink. It became to frequent that you found yourself waiting for the man.

Occasionally he made idle chatter with you but this didnt happen to often. Rarely did he sit in the cafe itself and when he did it was hard to keep your eyes off him.

Your nights were filled with Ignis’s eyes and the almost invisible smirk he would have on his lips at times.

Those lips….how you fantasized they would be somewhere else than the rim of the coffee cup. Not to mention his voice…

One day while you cleaning cups you found your eyes wandering to the man again only to find him staring back at you.

You felt the blood rush to your face, quickly averting your eyes not seeing the man approach the counter until he had leaned over to whisper in your ear.

“ It’s not polite to stare you know  _kitten ”_ a shiver ran down your back as he nearly hissed the last word in your ear “ You are closing the store today am I correct? I’ll come by then..”

You nearly felt your knees turn into jelly, your hand gripping onto the counter to keep yourself standing. Ignis simply smirked and left, his words echoing in your head.

The rest of the day was a blur. People came and went. Before you knew it it was closing time. The rest of the staff already left leaving you to deal with the coil of slight fear and excitement while you cleaned the counter.

“ Cleaning that is somewhat pointless.” You heard the all to familiar voice say from the doorway. As promised Ignis Scientia had come.

With the elegant grace of a cat the man made his way over to you.“ I did say I would come again and I am a man of my word.” The man smiled as he watched you stare back at him.

“..A…uhm.. ” you stammered not realizing he had you backed up against the counter until you felt your backside hitting it. “ S-sir?….”

“ Just Ignis will suffice..”

“W…what is it you want with me?” A million things raced through your mind and most of them were worst case scenarios. It wasn’t until you felt his lips against your own that you knew you weren’t going to die.

“ What I want…  _kitten_  is to ravish you… ” his voice sounded heavy with lust as he rubbed his groin against you. Feeling his arousal through his slacks you were taken by surprise when you felt his hands run down your back cupping your butt cheeks to press your body firmly against his.

“ Last chance to say no  _kitten_  …before I’ll….break you. ” his sea foam eyes had darkened with lust as he slowly lowered you onto the counter, his lips assaulting your skin leaving deep red marks in their wake all the while rutting against your mound.

Your mind was reeling as it was trying to register that the handsome stranger that always got Ebony coffee was well on his way to screwing the living daylights out of you.

His fingers found their way under your skirt and into your panties, rubbing in between your folds feeling them grow slick fast, his other hand wrapped firmly on you thigh to keep your leg wrapped around his waist.

Gasps spilled from your lips, your heated core throbbing pleasantly when he slipped two slim fingers inside you. “ So wet for me already naughty  _kitten_..” It was then you realized that this was really happening. He was going to take you on that very counter and Astrals did you want it.

“S-Stop teasing Ignis!” You pleaded before his lips claimed yours again, a chuckle coming from him as he felt you tighten around his fingers" Purr for me  _kitten_  “ he hissed before taking your bottom lip between his teeth

Your body squirmed against his, you hips bucking into his thrusting fingers, gushing over them as he made you come. He didnt give you time to rest however. He undid his zipper sheating himself in your heat in one fluid motion. ” So delightfully tight you are..“

He had one hand around your thigh, the other cupping you butt cheek, feeling your legs firmly wrapped around his waist when he began thrusting deep into you.

Your cries echoed through the empty store along with the wet slapping skin as Ignis relentlessly pounded into your cervix with his cock, your head tilted back in pleasure. ” More Ignis please..“

A smirk formed on his lips, he laid you down on the counter completely thrusting into you at a different angle”  _Kitten_..im going to fill you up..would you like that? “ he growled as his grip on you tightened when he thrusts grew more sloppy. ” Would you like for me to fill you up with my seed?“

Being unable to form a single word as the man fucked you silly you could only moan and nod. ” Such a greedy  _kitten_  you are" He hissed while still fucking you silly. As you were feeling his cock swell when he pressed the head against your cervix shooting his seed deep inside of you triggering your second orgasm, a loud moan tore its way out of Ignis’s throat while he rode out his orgasm before he finally stilled within you.

Your mind finally somewhat functional after a couple minutes you realized what you just did. You had sex…at your work..where there were cameras…whimpering you sighed as you would have to prepare for getting fired.

As if reading your mind Ignis pecked you on the cheek.“ I doubt the owner will fire such a competent employee..”

Confused you looked up, still laying on the counter as your body hadnt gotten enough strength to get up yet. “ How do you know Mr Scientia? Are you friends?”

“ Because thats me. Ignis Scientia.” He winked at you.“ Instead of firing Id like you to be my  _very_  personal assistant…expect a call end of the week…”

You were still shocked as he helped you get dressed. His cum running down your leg even when your panties were back in place" Because this is a sight i’d like to see more often..preferably along with a cup of coffee…now do you need a ride back home? It’s quite late and not safe for a lady to go home by herself.“

You nodded as you were still sorting yourself out to go back from completely and utterly debauched to somewhat decent. ” If its not too much trouble S-….Ignis.“

"lock up for tonight, leave the rest of the cleaning up to the morning crew…you have worked hard enough today ” He chuckled “ I shall wait outside.” With a peck to the lips he left you with your thoughts.

Your boss, Ignis Scientia had just banged you on the counter of his own shop. Shaking your head you quickly locked up making you way over to where he was standing.

From a distance you could see the dark glint in his eyes, he was far from done with you. ..“ Ill make sure you remember my name and face  _kitten_  so prepare yourself ”

Fuck my life taken quite literally. With a slice of irony that is best served hot.

The end


End file.
